Earth God's Heart
by XxDensetsuxX
Summary: Tomoe finally kissed Nanami willingly, and both finally know that they met five-hundred years ago. However, Tomoe is still bossing around Nanami like nothing happened, and won't even touch her! This causes Nanami to think he doesn't love her anymore. So in order to get his attention Nanami decides to change with the help of Kurama. But Kurama has other plans...
1. Rebellion!

**_Hello~ Again! _**

**_Nanami: Hello Mia! _**

**_I just wanted to say that I-_**

**_Tomoe: Nanami! You need to purify the shrine!_**

**_Aww... poor Nanami..._**

**_Tomoe: You too, Mia! Get back to the story!_**

**_But!... Ah, fine... I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita!_**

"Nanami practice your talisman!"

"Nanami, finish your homework!"

"Nanami, purify the shrine!"

I swear, everyday Tomoe is always telling me what to do. Ever since that kiss... He's just gotten worse. And he barely touches me anymore! I wonder what I did to make him hate me so much? I sighed drawing on the talisman. Why can't we just be like how we were five-hundred years ago? Then we could be all lovey-dovey and stuff?! I groaned lazily putting the brush down looking up into the sky. When will he touch me again? I got up and took a walk around the shrine. I'm really questioning whether or not he loves me or not. Ugh, no Nanami, this isn't the time to think about that! You need to get back to work.

"Nanami!" Speaking of the devil!

"Ah! Tomoe!" His fluffy fox ears were up, so it was really easy to know it was him.

"I thought I told you to practice your talisman."

"I got bored, besides it's just a little walk around." I smiled and then frowned at his huff.

"Nanami, in order to become a good Earth God, you need to become stronger. So go back to practice you talisman."

"...Fine."

I looked to the ground walking past him, and tried to grab his hand. He looked away immediately walking a different direction... Tomoe?

"Am I ugly?"

Mizuki looked at me," No! Definitely not! Nanami-chan is the prettiest girl EVER!" He hugged me, I know he was trying to lift up my spirits, but I couldn't help it.

"Tomoe's ignoring me..."

"Hmm? He seems to talk to you a lot."

"Yeah, but it's only to tell me to go and do something. We never spend time together as a couple.

"Aww~! Nanami-chan! I'll spend quality time with you!"

"Mizuki..." I sighed deeply. I don't feel so good. My heart hurts a lot...

"Umm... Nanami?"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry Mizuki..."

"Nanami, you can talk to me about it you know?"

"i know..." But the thing is I needed a 'female' to talk too... Ah! What about the dragon King's wife! I'm sure she'll know something!

"Hmm? Tomoe?" Kamehime (Dragon king's wife) sighed lightly," I see... I also had to do something when the Dragon king ignored me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe that every woman has to do SOMETHING in order to get a man to notice her."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I changed myself. Instead of being elegant, I turned into a rebellion."

"No way! You, a rebel?!"

"Ahaha, yes, I did. And it worked in the end. I ended up trashing the whole palace, so he begged me to stop. It was quite fun!"

"Wow! How do I become a rebel though?"

"Hmm... I'm not too sure... Ah! I know! How about trying to find someone that is already a rebel themselves!"

"I know just the person!"

"Great!" I hugged her grabbing my bag," Thank you so much Kamehime!"

"You're very welcome Nanami! And if that doesn't work, push him into the water; I'll deal with him then!"

I grinned, leaving the palace. She is very lady-like on the outside, but she will drown you if you make her mad... Scary!

I gulped... Tomoe's going to hate me for a while, but i hope this will work... I walked to the backstage of Kurama's concert.


	2. Good Heart

What?! Nanami?" Kurama starred at me in disbelief," What are you doing here?!"

"I need to ask you something."

He looked around cautiously," Where's that fox?"

"Well… He's not here, it's just me. Please don't tell."

"Hmm… This is very surprising. Come on, we can go to my dressing room to talk."

I began to explain everything about Tomoe and how I wanted to be a rebel…

"So… You're telling me… That you want to become like me?"

"… Yes!"

He began laughing," Are you serious?! Nanami, you're way too angelic to become a rebel!"

For some reason I didn't know I that was an insult or not…

"Please Kurama? Tomoe is barely even noticing me as his… Well, his-"

"Girl, right?"

"Yes!"

"Haa…." He let out a long sigh, and then sat up," Alright. I suppose I'll do it. But it also depends on what you will give up."

"Give up? Like candy?"

"… Similar. How about… You're innocence?"

"Huh?!" I scooted away from him," Anything else?"

"Well, I guess your good heart will do."

"Good heart?"

"Yes, your good heart. It really won't do much. See how nice I am? I'm only asking for your good heart."

"Well… Umm… I don't know."

"I see…. You don't care too much for him…"

"Huh?! No, I really… Love him…"

"Then what's so difficult about the choice?"

Kurama did have a point there. I mean it is just the good heart. I mean, I'll still be me, right?

"Okay!"

"Great!" he got up and walked over to me, pinning me," Then this will only take a moment…"

His hand suddenly went through my chest, I felt something weird leave my chest as he pulled it out," Then, I will be keeping this!"

It glowed a pink," What is that?"

"This is your 'good' heart. Don't worry though. With just this, that 'rebel' you want to be will be granted within a few days…"

"Ah… Okay… Thank you, Kurama!"

"Yes, yes! Now go! I have a concert to attend!"

I just missed the smirk as I left the room.

"I don't feel any different…" I sighed," What if this was just some scam?"

I didn't realize how much time I was gone until I looked at the sky," No way… Oh no! Tomoe's going to kill me!" I raced down the road to Mikage shrine.

"Nanami! Where were you?!" Tomoe glared at me as I sat before him. Oh god…. He's really mad.

"I just went for a walk."

"A walk?"

That's a major lie," Yes."

"… Haa, just don't worry me like that. I thought you got kidnapped or something."

Tomoe… I grinned, hugging him from behind," Even if I were, you would come to rescue me!"

"Very true."

I couldn't help the smile I had on, burrowing my face in the pillow," Tomoe still cares for me! That proves it, right?"

I frowned… Good thing that what Kurama did was just to trick me; I might've actually regretted it a lot.

Man I'm tired… That smile I had on couldn't be removed in any way. I think I even dreamed of him!

"Nanami. You need to get up." Tomoe woke me up. Ugh… I'm sick of this!

"Let me sleep for another hour, fox…" My eyes shot open! Fox?! I've never called him that before!

"Nanami?"

"Ah sorry, I'll get up now!"

I brushed out my hair, looking in the mirror. I look pretty good today! Maybe I can get Tomoe to hug me! I skipped out of the room, into the all, and saw Mizuki," Hi Mizuki!"

"Ah, good morning Nanami!"

I skipped past him, and then saw a mirror… I really don't like my clothes… Maybe I should go visit Kurama later? Yeah, I'm sure he'd be happy!

"Nanami, have you done your job yet?"

"No."

"Nanami, how many times do I have to-"

"Will you be quiet for a bit? Jeez, I don't feel like working, so I'm not going to do it." I covered my mouth… What was that?! I would never say that to Tomoe! This is the second time now!

"Nana-"

"Ah! Look how good the weather looks?! I'm going to go for a quick walk!"

I ran out of the shrine with my mouth covered. Kurama must know what's going on!

I hit his door several times until it opened," Ah, Nanami? What's wrong?"

I raced past him and sat on the couch,"… Ah, come in then…"

"Kurama, I said bad things to Tomoe!"

"REALLY?! Ahem- I mean, really? What do you mean?"

"I told him that I didn't want to work, and then I called him 'fox' instead!"

"Well, it's not really that bad. I call him 'fox' all the time. This is only the beginning."

"… But still-"

"Ah-Ah! Nanami, we had a deal. Anyway, we need to change your looks…"

"Huh?"

"Hmm…Stay there for a moment." He walked into a different room and came back with a pile of clothes," Try these on. You'll definitely surprise Tomoe!"

"What-"

"Do it!"

I came out wearing short leather shorts and a corset, "This is a bit…."

"Sexy!"

"Eh?!"

"I didn't know you had such a good body, Nanami! You look really good in that!"

"Really?!"

"Of course! Well, Nanami, you look good in anything."

"Ahaha, thank you Kurama."

"Don't mention it baby."

"Huh?"

"Hmm? Oh, that is how I'm going to address you now. Think of it as a nickname!"

"A nickname?"

"What? Tomoe hasn't given you a nickname?! How horrible!"

"Is there something bad about not having a nickname?"

"Yes! Definitely! In every relationship you should have a nickname!"

"Tomoe doesn't…" I looked down… Why doesn't he call me by a nickname…? It's always 'Nanami'.

"Don't worry, baby! Everything will be fine. And whatever comes from your mouth, just let it out." He grinned lifting up my chin," Let everything out."

"Kurama…?" Ah! Tomoe! I pulled away from him," Thank you for the clothes, but I really should go back, sorry!"

"Ah, it's okay! Just come visit again!"

"Yeah!" I ran out of the building, and instantly noticed everyone staring at me…

"Woah… She's hot…"

"I know right!"

Wow… I didn't know how to react to those. I can't wait to see Tomoe's face with these clothes!

"N-Nanami? What are you wearing?" Tomoe's eye twitched as he looked at me.

"Huh? Isn't it cute? Kurama chose it for me!"

"Kurama?! That bird?! Why did you go to him? Don't you remember what he did last time?!"

"And? People change, Tomoe."

"Nanami. You're outfit is too revealing." His eyes looked a lot darker than usual, and his face was strict… What's wrong, Tomoe? Why won't you compliment me? Touch me? Give me a nickname?

"…"

"Nanami?"

"You're annoying."

"Nanami? What's gotten into you?" he tried to grab my hand, I slapped it away," You try touching me now? A reality check is what is happening. I'm really questioning my relationship with you."

_I don't want to say that…_

"Nanami… Are you taking me for granted?" He glared at me as I did him," Fine. Do what you want. I don't want to hear about it, if you're going to be like that."

_I'm sorry Tomoe… Why won't the words I want to say come out?_

"Fine!"

I glared at him walking down the hallway, into my room, shutting the door behind me…

I felt the tears fall down my cheek," I'm sorry Tomoe… I didn't want to say that… Any of that."

I fell down the wall, and held my knees," Why is this happening? I wanted to become closer to him… Not break us apart…"

What's wrong with me?!


	3. End

Tomoe and I haven't talked for a few days. I can't even have a conversation with him. I literally CAN'T. Every time I try to talk with him, nothing comes out. I can't control what I say anymore!

"Ugh… I don't feel so good." I held my head sliding down the wooden wall. My head was spinning, and my mind was drawing a complete blank…

"Nanami-chan?"

"Mizuki…? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to tell you that Tomoe went out for a while… He looked pretty upset…"

So he was mad… This is all my fault! I got up, beginning to walk," Where did he go?"

"I think to Kurama… He said he wanted to talk to him…"

"Kurama?"

Wait… Kurama! If I get my 'good' heart back, then maybe I can be normal again!

"Mizuki! Stay here and watch over the shrine!" I burst out of the shrine full speed… My vision wasn't good. This isn't what I wanted at all! Was I tricked?

"Kurama!" I knocked on the door loudly, and impatiently!

"Ah! What is it now-?!"

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, so he was face-to-face with me.

"Eh?! Nanami you-" he grinned," You've changed just as I've planned."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"Come in Nanami. I've got a vistor here."

Tomoe?!

"Ah…" he looked like he was going to talk to me, but then he turned his head.

"Hey! If you want to say something, say it already!" I growled at Tomoe as Kurama held me next to him," Kurama?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear," Nanami… Why don't you tell Tomoe how you 'really' feel?"

"What do you-"I stopped… I couldn't speak! I looked at him as he smirked," Go ahead."

I walked up to Tomoe, my face turned into a smirk," Tomoe. You are such a prick. Honestly, you've been so picky with my schedule. And we never really spent time together. You never touched me… So now I really, really… Hate you."

He turned his face.

NO! I don't mean that Tomoe! I love you!

"You know. Just because of our past… I've never been able to be myself. But now…" My eyes averted to Kurama," Kurama… Has helped me unlock my 'true' self."

He tilted my chin upwards, "See, Tomoe. She loves me. Tell me you love me, Nanami."

"I l-…" I stopped as I felt my eyes begin to water… No! I only love…

"I lo-"

"Nanami? Say it!"

"I love you, Kurama." He leaned down and kissed me…

"That's enough. I see now. Nanami says she loves you."

NO! Tomoe?! Can't you see this isn't me?!

"Good. Now if you don't mind-"

Tomoe held up something," But I'll be taking this back."

Tomoe?! That's-

"Where did you get that?!"

"Funny how the most valuable things can be found in the most obvious of places." He fiddled with it gently, then looked to me,"Nanami… You're so gullible."

Tomoe! Instead of grinning, I frowned…

"Give that back! That's mine!" Kurama tried to snatch it when Tomoe glared at him forcing him backwards.

"This is Nanami's heart… Well half of it. This belonged to me five hundred years ago. You thief."

"What?!"

He knows. He knows it's not me!

"Nanami. If that was truly how you felt. I would have listened to your request."

"Grr! Fox! You always ruin EVERYTHING!"

Tomoe then hit him with his fire angrily, pinning him to the wall," Gya!"

Tomoe walked towards me, and I moved back," Don't come near me."

"Ah… I see what's going on. You are still Nanami, aren't you? You're just her feelings of hurt."

"You…"

He suddenly embraced me!

"What are you-"

"You've been a bad girl Nanami. You need to tell me when you are feeling lonely, tell me what you're feeling…" I felt as he pressed the 'heart' into my chest and I began to feel again…

"Tomoe…"

"Honestly. You are so stubborn. I tell you to do so many things because you're irresponsible."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Glad to see you're back to my Nanami."

"Tomoe. I'm sorry…" the tears began to fall once again," I'm so sorry Tomoe! I just wanted you to pay attention to me, I'm sorry!"

"Stop it Nanami." He then pulled me into a kiss," You know… You really do drive me crazy. That's why it's a bit hard to be around you…"

"Around me?"

Was he… Blushing?!

"Err… Well, I love you…"

"Tomoe?" I stared in disbelief as he looked away," I'm not saying it again."

"Ahaha! It's okay, I love you too Tomoe!"

You know… Although Tomoe might boss me around a lot, or tell me to do things I don't what to do… I know that he is only worrying about me in a weird way. I mean, we DID meet five hundred years ago.

I grabbed Tomoe's arm as we walked to the shrine," Hey Tomoe? Tell me you love me again."

"What?! No!"

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

"Aww! Please!"

"Nanami! Go do you're talisman!"


End file.
